


Merry Christmas Eve Eve

by TexasGirl914



Category: Benn-Seguin, Dallas Stars - Fandom, NHL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasGirl914/pseuds/TexasGirl914
Summary: Jamie Benn has got his traditions and Tyler Seguin was just going to have to go with the flow.





	Merry Christmas Eve Eve

Jamie’s body was aching after the game against Nashville but thankfully he’d have the next couple of days to recover. The win was much needed, a nice early Christmas present. Pulling up to his house, he smiled to himself at the sight of his house adorned with green and red Christmas lights. Tyler had been horrified when he had decided on the two colors versus the plain and simple white lights, arguing that they were outlandish and not very chic or sophisticated. Jamie just shrugged and told him that it was his house and he could decorate how he wanted but to appease him, he bought a Christmas tree that had white lights instead of the colored one that he really wanted to buy instead. BUT he still put on the many homemade decorations he and Jordie had made over the years, the younger of the two demanding that they share this tradition since moving from Canada to Texas. A select few could even be recognized as ones Tyler had attempted to bring out his inner artiste and failed after being roped in by the Benn brothers. Entering the house, he dropped his bag by the door, deciding to take care of it at a later time. Making himself busy, he decided to continue in his holiday spirit as he slipped off his shirt and threw on the awaiting Christmas sweater his mom had sent him last week along with an annual Christmas mug. This year’s had a flock of sheep in matching Christmas sweaters with the words ‘Fleece Navidad’ above their head. He had nearly choked to death when he read it, his team concerned about their captain’s sanity as they went back to their own conversations while drinking their beers and playing Cards Against Humanity. Tyler had shaken his head and smiled, the only one who really understood Jamie’s obsession with anything that had to do with Christmas. Gathering all of the necessary supplies, he turned the stove on and placed the pot over the flame, adding all of the ingredients into the pot to make his nana's secret hot cocoa recipe. He watched carefully as all of the ingredients combined in the pot, the aroma enticing as the chocolate swirled into the milk. Once everything was combined, he poured himself a cup into his newest mug, adding marshmallows and then a generous helping of whipped cream on top for good measure. Next, he shuffled to the couch, settling himself down comfortably before flicking on the TV and navigating to his DVR where he had recorded several Christmas movies. Frosty the Snowman, A Charlie Brown Christmas and The Grinch were just a few movies to name. Jamie happily sipped on his hot cocoa, careful not to burn his mouth or lips as he tried to determine which one to watch. As he finally decided on The Grinch, he could hear the door to the garage open so he paused the first few seconds of the movie and waited in bated anticipation for his favorite person to walk through the door. 

“Did I have to wear the sweater J? It’s so tacky. I mean look at me,” Tyler complained, a grumpy look on his face. Jamie chuckled and took a sip from his mug before answering. 

“Come on it’s tradition and you look fine. You always pull off anything you put on,” he replied, eyeing how the sweater hugged his every curve. Tyler grumbled to himself, locating the hot cocoa on the stove and the extra mug. He’d brought along some peppermint Schnapps to add a twist to Nana’s hot cocoa, knowing he might need a little alcohol to get through a Benn Christmas movie marathon. Jamie watched as he made up his mug, raising an eyebrow at the very generous amount of whipped cream Tyler added to his mug. Feeling his captain’s eye watching him, he looked up and shrugged. 

“It’s the holidays, no judging.” Jamie offered his hands in surrender. 

“You do you man. I don’t care.” Jamie took another sip of his cocoa and waited for Tyler to settle himself on the couch so they could watch the movie. Jamie waited patiently while Tyler tried to find a comfortable position, exercising caution so as not to spill the hot liquid on Jamie. Once he was settled into Jamie’s side, Jamie grabbed one of the blankets off the back of the couch and settled it over the two of them and then wrapped an arm around Tyler’s waist. “Comfortable?” Tyler nodded, smiling up at him before he took a sip of his cocoa, humming in content. 

“Even better with a bit of Schnapps.” Jamie rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly before pressing play on the movie. “Hey Jamie.” Jamie hummed, his eyes on the TV screen. 

“Merry Christmas Eve Eve you goof. There’s nobody I’d rather spend the holiday with than you even though it looks like Christmas literally threw up in here.” Jamie snorted, patting Tyler’s side in affection. It was going to be kind of a tough Christmas as it would be the first one without Jordie since the trade to Montreal but luckily Tyler’s mom and sister were coming this year to celebrate with them. 

“Love you Ty.” 

“Love you more Chubbs now shush, my literal spirit animal is about to scare those Whos down the mountain.” All Jamie could do was shake his head and pinch Tyler’s side affectionately before settling back down to watch the movie. He determined, there was definitely no one he’d rather kick off the short holiday break with than the cheeky and handsome Tyler Seguin himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have jumped the gun with posting this one as it's only October but Hallmark Channel is already doing their countdown to Christmas and I was in the Christmas mood so sue me. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
